Yuuki's Battle
by gots2luv
Summary: When Zero's away on hunter business and Yuuki's new partner is dolt, what's a girl to do when the campus is attacked? Read and find out. Read and Review please.


**HEY THERE! YEAH YOU READING! BOY HAVE I **_**GOTS**_** A STORY FOR YOU. THIS IS SLIGHTY AU, BUT NOT TOO BAD. BASICALLY ZERO IS TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE OF HIS VAMPIRIC NATURES SO YUUKI HAS TO GET A NEW PARTNER FOR HER GUARDIAN DUTIES. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SAID 'GUARDIAN ' STARTS SLEEPING ON THE JOB LEAVING YUUKI TO DEAL WITH FIVE ROGUE LEVEL E'S. KANAME AND THE REST OF THE NIGHT CLASS EVENTUALLY SHOW UP, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER GUARDIAN? READ THE STORY AND FIND OUT!**

**P.s DID ANYONE CATCH THE BLATANT USE OF MY PENNAME IN THE INTRO? REVIEW IF YOU DID**

**Yuuki's POV**

Walking around the well -worn paths going towards the moon dorms I had never felt lonelier. Zero was gone and I was stuck with Shino, the new guardian who is taking Zero's place. He had gotten an order from the Hunter's Association to track down an army of Level E's and wasn't due back for another month. At first I resisted getting a new partner, but all those sleepless nights worried both Kaname- Sama and the headmaster. I still don't trust Shino, even though it's been a month and a half now. I'm always getting him out of trouble and taking his shifts when he claims that he simply needs more sleep. So now instead of having a partner to share the responsibility, I'm doubling my shifts and making extra rounds on the campus to make sure it stays safe. It doesn't help that these rogue vampires keep popping up all over the place. The Hunters are working overtime, but it doesn't seem to help. The school's been on a strict lockdown and curfew system for weeks, but every so often one will slip in unnoticed, only to be taken out by my trusty Artemis Rod. Tonight was one of the rare occurrences when Shino actually came out on patrol with me.

"Shino you take the North side and I'll take the south side. Don't forget your whistle; blow twice if everything's fine and one long blast if you see a Level E. Do NOT try and take it out on your own, wait for me."

"Yuuki, I got this babe. Don't worry so much, you'll wrinkle your pretty little face."

"Meet back here once you finished the second lap and then we can go sleep."

After Shino left to 'patrol' the night went to hell. The first round around campus was uneventful and boring. I reprimanded two girls, who always seemed to be sneaking out, **(**A.N**: remember them!)** and stared at Kaname- Sama a bit before I went the opposite way. Grinning in delight I rushed the last lap around the campus a bit more than usual. I figured that Shino had already finished his two rounds, forgot about meeting me and went back to his dorm to sleep. The entrance to the girl's dorms was only a few feet away when I heard the unmistakable snarl of a Level E. reacting quickly I got out my trusty Artemis Rod in an effort to ward him. I got the rod up in time, but the Level E was pressing down on the rod forcing me to buckle underneath the weight. The Level E got me all the way down to ground before he abruptly jumped off of me. Not bothering to question his retreat I got up and stood in what I hoped to be a defensive position. I glanced around the campus before pulling the whistle from underneath my blouse and given it one long pull. I waited a few minutes before giving another long blast. We had practiced this drill many times before, so I was a bit worried when Shino didn't come running after the second blast. I didn't have much time to worry because a clan of five Level E's burst out from behind the trees. Never before had I faced such a large group of vampires before. I managed to get two more frantic blasts from my whistles before they attacked. There were two obvious leaders who let the other three try and attack me. They circled me as I held Artemis with its scathe extended. I took a swipe and hit one directly in the chest. The Level E disintegrated into dust and the female vampire snarled at me and swiped at my face. Her claws drew blood and I flinched giving her the perfect opportunity to strike. I glanced upwards just a moment before her claws came down upon the base of Artemis. Crumpled on the ground I raised the rod above my chest and attempted to lift her off of me. The shocks coming off Artemis destroyed another vampire into dust around me. I scrambled off the ground and took a defensive position in front of the remaining three vampires. Frantically taking my whistle into my mouth I blew the customary two blasts over and over while the vampire circled around me. The last remaining female struck at me, but was turned to dust by the scythe on Artemis. I could hear footsteps in the background, so I knew that help was on the way. 'I'm going to kill Shino when this is over' I thought trying to discern where the vampires were going to strike next. My foot slipped on some of the dust and after that things happened very quickly. The vampire with the fiery red hair chose this moment to strike and all I could do was cover my neck with arms, awaiting the brutal attack. But after a few minutes I uncovered my neck and opened my tightly shut eyes. The vampire with the red hair was frozen in a block of ice while the other vampire was nowhere to be seen. Kain was standing behind me and Ruka was sitting in a nearby tree. Kaname –Sama rushed over to me and helped me stand.

"Yuuki, are you alright? Did he hurt? Where the hell is Kiryuu-Kun?"

"Zero is on an assignment from the Hunters Association, remember? I got a replacement for the time being. And no he didn't hurt me, but I'm going to kill Shino."

"Your Partner."

I nodded my head while simultaneously scanning the grounds for my wayward partner. All of a sudden Shino came running up, looking bleary eyed and sleepy.

"Where the hell were you! There were five LEVEL E's and you're off sleeping in a tree. I told you when you went on patrol you were to stay awake and alert. Go to the headmaster and tell him I striped you of your duties."

"Yuuki are you okay?"

"Shino go to the headmaster and tell him I striped you off your duties."

"Thank you for saving me Kain- Sama. It is much appreciated."

"Are you truly alright Yuuki?"

"Yes Kain- Sama I'll be alright tomorrow morning."

The remaining vampires left me and Kaname- Sama alone. He placed a strong hand on the small of my back and guided me close towards him. I didn't notice that I was shivering, but of course Kaname-Sama did. We walked to the headmasters office where he was busy yelling at Shino. I heard the man I had known to be my surrogate father use a deadly calm voice. Shino came out a minute later with a look of absolute rage followed by Zero who, surprisingly, looked happy.

"Thank you for taking me back to the headmasters Kaname-Sama."

"You're welcome Yuuki. Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He waited until I was in the door before going back down to his classes. When I got to my room I was so tired that I could even take off my shoes before I went to sleep. The last thing I remember think was that maybe tomorrow Zero would come home and I could actually get some sleep.


End file.
